Conventionally, on the indoor side of a roof panel for a vehicle and the like, a vehicle roof material formed of a synthetic resin or the like is disposed to achieve heat insulation and sound absorption, and the indoor side of this vehicle roof material is covered with a cover material. As a vehicle interior finishing laminate sheet forming such a vehicle roof material, there has been proposed a laminate sheet in which on one surface of a modified polyphenylene ether resin foam sheet having an interconnected cell ratio of 50% or higher, a hole part opened to the surface is formed, and a surface sheet formed of a nonwoven fabric consisting of a form retaining fiber and a thermoplastic resin fabric is laminatedly integrated on at least a hole part forming surface (for example, refer to Patent Document 1, cited below).
The vehicle interior finishing laminate sheet described in Patent Document 1 has the modified polyphenylene ether resin foam sheet having an interconnected cell ratio of 50% or higher, and contains a large number of interconnected cells continuous with the adjacent cells. Therefore, a sound from the outside intrudes into and is absorbed by the modified polyphenylene ether resin foam sheet, so that a high sound absorption effect can be achieved. Also, the vibration energy of the sound is smoothly induced into the interconnected cells of the modified polyphenylene ether resin foam sheet through the hole part, and the cell wall of interconnected cell is vibrated. Thereby, the vibration energy is converted to heat energy, and excellent sound absorption properties can be achieved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-199891.